


Breeding stock

by Figferret



Category: Dragonball
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Smut with little plot, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28680327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Figferret/pseuds/Figferret
Summary: Kidnapped from earth by strangely human like aliens. You’re sure it’s no coincidence that all the prisoners are women and the aliens men.A choose your fate style fic where the first chapter is your introduction and then each chapter is a what if based on the choice given at the end of the first chapter.
Relationships: Reader/Nappa, reader/Bardock, reader/Broly(super), reader/Goku, reader/Raditz, reader/Tarble, reader/Vegeta
Comments: 40
Kudos: 93





	1. Your predicament

**Author's Note:**

> A choose your fate style fic where the first chapter is your introduction and then each chapter is a what if based on the choice given at the end of this chapter.
> 
> I try not to repeat any exposition/world building details between chapters but each chapter after the first is meant to stand on its own. But I don’t want to bore people who check out each possibility. Either read only the one you're interested in or all of them for a broader picture of the setting.
> 
> Inspired by “Saiyan Seed” by lisac1965. 
> 
> Trigger warning this whole story is very dubious consent. If it makes you uncomfortable then please skip this one. I’m not trying to portray a healthy relationship here. I wouldn’t call the sex in this realistic either.
> 
> Kakarot is the shortest chapter and the first one I wrote, they each get progressively better.

Your predicament.

It’s been two days now since you have been here in a sparsely decorated room with dozens of other women. You’ve asked around, and the only common link between all of you is that you’re women between the ages of 20 and 30.

Many of the girls are panicking as they mutter about who they are and the family they’ve been taken from. You don’t have that issue. You weren’t anyone special, a ward of the state who aged out of the system and ended up working retail in west city.

At first you were upset, but after thinking long and hard this isn’t so bad. The large muscular men on the ship feed you and they assure you that private rooms will be given to you all soon enough. They are intimidating with their intense black eyes and average height of over 6 feet. They haven’t said much but you're not the only one who thinks that them being all male and all the prisoners being all female is related.

The only one to say his name is Nappa. Huge, bald, thin mustache and an undying loyalty to the only other one you know the name of, Prince Vegeta. You haven’t met him but Nappa speaks highly of him. How he saved their people from a life of slavery and now they were trying to rebuild. Rebuild, your suspicions have to be right, you’d be honestly surprised if they weren’t planning on forcing themselves on you.

But that’s all you know. The entrance to the room hisses open and Nappa is accompanied by a group of Saiyan’s. More than you’ve ever seen at once. A mix of emotions are on their faces. Nappa is as serious as the short flame haired man next to him, two warriors with lopsided spiky hair are off to the side. One has a long scar on his face and doesn’t spare a glance at the room the other has softer eyes and seems uncomfortable.

One is tall with the longest hair of anyone else in the room his eyes eagerly drink in the room and as his eyes go over you, he licks his bottom lip. A shiver goes through your body. A scrawny Saiyan short and lean with flame like hair and cute bangs looks professional and calm like a servant or an administrative worker. The last Saiyan observes the room silently, his hair is wild, a scar on his cheek and a strange green pelt around his waist. His gaze is different from the others and he stands away from the others in the group. He looks anxious like he’d rather be anywhere but here.

“Listen up ladies.” Nappa voice booms. “It’s not a perfect solution but if we are ever to defeat the tyrant Frieza we have to rebuild our race.” The women start to whisper to each other, unease in the room is building.

“But we ain’t got no women left.” Nappa leaves that line hanging and several of the women break down in a soft sobbing. Several of the Saiyan’s cringe, unwilling to look at the crowd. But Nappa himself seems to enjoy the way some humans shake in fear, his grin makes your skin crawl. But you don’t play into the fear.

The short man hits Nappa in the arm. “You’re making this task harder than it needs to be.” He says in a low husky voice. “This doesn’t have to be a big deal.” He says addressing the crowd.

“Aww Vegeta, I’m just having some fun.” Nappa replies. “You ladies are precious, we guarantee your safety and comfort…as long as you comply with our needs.” The room isn’t buying it. But you can see what they are getting at. They need you, but they hope they can make you happy as well so that things are easier on everyone.

“I don’t trust any of you! I’m not going to be raped and forced to bear your children. I’d rather die!” A woman yells. The crowd feeds off her energy and the Saiyan’s can see things are going south fast.

“I’ll volunteer to go first.” You say just loud enough to catch the other women's attention. They look as confused as the Saiyan’s themselves. You swallow hard before speaking again. “You want to have us to trust you even a bit? Then I’ll be the first and if it’s as nice as you say then I’ll let the rest of the girls know.”

The short man grins at your bold offer. “Fine then you can even pick... out of the seven of us in the room, who do you choose?” You hate being put on the spot but you got yourself into this.


	2. I choose Kakarot

You scan the seven Saiyan’s carefully with one thought in your head. Pick the one that is the least likely to hurt you… but could also protect you? The younger of two lopsided haired Saiyan’s isn’t the smallest or even the most gentle looking but his soft eyes and his cheerful and shy grin are disarming.

You point at the man, much to Nappa and the long haired Saiyan’s disappointment. Kakarot rubs the back of his neck. “M-me?” The older man elbows him hard in the side. 

“Be thankful.” The older man growls. 

“Right!” The man is in front of you in a second, just how fast can these guys move? He scoops you up bridal style and holds you tightly to his chest. It’s the most physical contact you’ve had in days and he is so warm. You don’t catch what’s being said as the Saiyan carries you out of the room. 

He’s gentle with you and takes you to what you assume is his private room on the ship. “N-no getting to know each other?” You grumble. The Saiyan sets you down on his bed but doesn’t make a move to undress you or himself.

“It’s not like that.” He assures you. He rubs his hands together nervously. “Dad would say I shouldn’t parade you around unless you're marked as my mate, or the others might think you're available.” That brings to mind a question of how things worked when they did have women. But you're distracted by the man sitting on the bed and pulling you into his lap.

“I’m Kakarot by the way.” He says just holding you close, your back against his broad chest, when had his armor been slipped off? You introduce yourself and the room falls silent.

You're not sure what to do, he’s just holding you, his chin resting atop your head as he takes deep slow breaths. After a while you wish he would say or do anything. 

“W-well what are we doing exactly?” You ask trying to turn and see him. Turning exposes your neck and he lowers his head to brush his face against the exposed skin. You shiver as his fang like teeth graze your flesh.

“Sorry.” His voice is barely a whisper. “I know this isn’t the way you probably want this.” He isn’t wrong but you weren’t going to bring it up. He rubs his hands along your side pushing them lower until the tips of his fingers touch the exposed skin between your shirt and pants. Being attention starved helps this feel more consensual then it is. 

He pulls at your shirt and you let it slip over your head. You weren’t provided a bra so your breasts are now exposed to the cool air of the room. Your bare back is against his chest. His chest is hard and broad and you wouldn’t mind feeling it with your hands if you could reach, but he seems content to keep you in his lap and facing away from him.

He rubs his hands over the soft mounds and you moan in spite of yourself. His hand slips lower to grab your hip and gently bites down on your earlobe. You feel the moisture begin to build between your thighs.

He kisses the crook of your neck and his hands go from your shoulders to your arms. “You're so soft, I feel like I could break you.” His voice sounds worried and yet husky with desire.

“Kakarot, I can’t kiss you in this position.” You complain wanting a kiss at least before he tears off your pants. His exploring hands don’t stop but you can feel his hesitation.

“Kiss?” He asked, rolling the word around his mouth. “My translator must be messing up, you want to put your mouth on mine?” You sigh, what are Saiyan’s too good for kissing? Is it too touchy feely? 

“Yeah, kissing is nice?” You respond flatly. Kakarot pauses and then he spins you around. You’re still in his lap but now your sex’s are against one another, only separated by thin cloth. Kakarot’s wide innocent eyes are darkened with his building lust. He leans forward and his lips gently meet yours. He clearly has no idea what he is doing. His lips are soft but unmoving. 

Taking some initiative you move your lips and your hands, trying to enjoy his body. Hands running over chiseled muscle and reaching up to tangle in his hair. It’s dense but not stiff, you can’t fathom how it keeps its shape. Once you lick Kakarot’s bottom lip he opens his mouth and gets really into the kiss. His tongue fights yours for dominance and you feel his erection growing stiffer. You can feel his tail wrapping around your waist, pulling your body closer. Your chest presses against his chest and his curious hand slides up your stomach to touch your breasts in response.

The position is awkward so you try to squirm away but he holds on tightly. You try to call out but all that comes out is a muffled squeak. With his mouth released you try to speak, the fear in your voice apparent. "Kissing is nice and all but I need air!"  
"Apologies," He says. Your lower bodies are still together and his erection is now trapped between your legs, brushing against your core.

A low rumble is both heard and felt coming from Kakarot’s chest. It’s less like a growl and more like purring. His hands move up your side and onto your breasts, rolling your nipples between two fingers. “This will probably hurt.” He says just before his teeth sink into the crook of your neck. A sharp pain that makes you hiss but relaxes into a pleasurable heat. A heat that spreads through your body, down to your core. 

Your sharp cry morphs into a soft moan and Kakarot reacts more than positively to you. He licks the fresh bite and starts to kiss and suck at your flesh. Peppering your collar bone area in small purpling marks.

Using his tail to lift you up a bit his hands pull down your pants and let them fall to the floor in a careless pile. This was your idea so you pull on his suit bottoms, until his cock springs free. He pushes the pants the rest of the way off. While your eyes roam every inch of his uncut length. 

Your hand wraps around him gently pulling the skin down to reveal the head. Yet another area these Saiyan’s were human-like. He has you lifted above his cock your hand letting it go as you are moved. He looks like he wants to say something but in the end he kisses you as he slowly brings you down onto him. 

Your folds part as he pushes himself between them, the head now against your entrance. Looking into his eyes makes it seem like he is going through a checklist of what he is supposed to be doing. He goes to slide you farther down but you let out a cry and he stops. His eyes wide with panic. If you were being honest you just weren’t wet enough for any smooth penetration. 

He pulls you in for another kiss and both your body’s relax. A hand slipping between your bodies so his thumb can circle your clit. Kakarot isn’t much of a talker but each touch is caring. As your nectar leaks out and starts to coat the head of his cock he takes a deep breath and pulls you down again.

A bit of burning and a lot of pressure, Kakarot’s cock is longer than anything you’ve taken before. Once he’s in you to the hilt a understanding washes over the Saiyan’s face. The bite mark he left on you throbs pleasantly, and he brings his mouth down on it. His tongue swirling and his mouth sucking on it as he starts to thrust his hips up while holding onto your hips. 

He’s enthusiastic, maybe a bit too rough, but he holds you close and nuzzles your neck. “You’re so warm and snug.” He groans bouncing you on him at a steady pace. He draws his tongue across the mark again flooding you with more warmth. His hands leave your hips to cup your face as he brings you in for a kiss. 

Kakarot's mouth on yours is slobbery and enthusiastic, his thrusts are deep and regular. You could get use to being filled like this. His hands hold your hips steady, so you can't pull away even if you wanted to.   
He pants in your mouth as the thrusting of hips gets faster.

You feel something start to build low in your stomach and between your legs. His tongue slides into your mouth as he devours you. His rhythm picking up. A hot bubbling pressure builds in you until you're sure you're going to fall apart around him. He thrusts up and holds your hips tightly, your legs trembling as your body is racked with wave after wave of pleasure.

You can feel him trembling inside you and hear loud moans from him. "Tight." he says as he pulls out. "I want to try something else." Before you can react, he rolls you over pulling you up onto all fours. Your arms and legs are shaky as he enters you from behind, holding your hips steady as he thrusts in and out.

You're so sensitive that each thrust sends sparks through you. His heavy panting in your ear is mirrored by your own. You can feel him swelling even more filling you up as he reaches his climax.   
You can feel him release into you and he falls backwards onto the bed, pulling you with him so you're laying on his chest. His eyes are barely open, his breath heavy. “Do I get to do that again?” He pants.

“Like right now?” You ask, as you feel his seed leaking out of you. Your body aching in good and not so good ways.

“S-soon?” Kakarot says with a light chuckle. His tail wraps tightly around your thigh. He is more than willing to cuddle with you and listen to you talk about home. He even tells you about himself and his family. Until he finally falls asleep.  
——

After four days you returned to the rest of the prisoners, dressed in one of the strange armor dresses the Saiyan’s had left over in their supplies. The skin tight flight suit on underneath.

You tell them about your time with Kakarot. How he spent long hours training and the only work you could find was stuff they currently had slaves doing. You mention his strength, but you talk about his protectiveness as well. It brought a lot of comfort to the crowd. You hope that it’s enough for them to feel at ease. They didn’t choose this life but they could still make the best of it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think i struggle writing Goku the most which is why I got him out of the way first but as a result my chapters don’t start out strong.


	3. I Choose Bardock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty proud of this one honestly my wife betas my work this one is her second favorite chapter.

The older man’s expression doesn’t shift, giving you no insight into his thoughts or opinions. Nappa pats Bardock’s back with a deep laugh. “Bardock isn’t looking for a mate, he’s had one before.” 

Bardock elbows Nappa in the gut, not turning to check on him even after he hears the man hit the ground. “You gave her the freedom to choose. To deny her now that she’s picked would be dishonorable.” The older man makes his way in front of you and takes your hands. His hands are calloused and in addition to the large scar on his face, every inch of skin you can see has little scars that create ribbons on his tanned skin.

“Come with me.” He speaks only a little louder than a whisper. He takes you out of the room and leads you down poorly lit but clean hallways until he stops at a door. “In some ways I wanted you to pick one of my son’s but I do miss the soft touch of my mate.”

You picked a widowed single father, at least he should know how to fuck right? Unless female Saiyan’s were different. Bardock’s room is clean and orderly with few personal items you doubt he spends much time here. “You’re going to be my mate, I promise you safety and pleasure but I demand a certain obedience.” He let his words hang in the air.

“I have a task to do today preventing me from spending the whole day with you, but I have no desire to trap you in this room. To allow you to roam the ship I must mark you.” He explains as he unbuckles his armors straps. The armor hits the ground with a thud, and it shrinks so small that even a baby could wear it. What kinda technology was—

Your thoughts are interrupted by Bardock firmly pulling you against his body. His spandex lacks sleeves, and your hands expiremently feel along his arms. He lays soft kisses on your forehead before trailing them along your cheek and jaw, his lips not meeting yours until he lays you back on his bed. His strong legs settling between yours keeping you spread and vulnerable.

His kisses turn rough, or maybe needy is a better word. He drinks from your kisses like a man dying of thirst in the desert. Your lips are a bit swollen from his attention before he is kissing down your neck. Stopping to lightly suck on the exposed flesh. “Take off your top.” He commands but his voice, while demanding obedience, didn’t feel like it was threatening violence.

The simple prisoners clothes they had you in took a moment to wriggle out of, Bardock’s hands gently running up your sides as he enjoyed the softness of your body. “The mark doesn’t require that I be inside you so let’s make this quick.” He says plainly. His actions of slowly teasing your sides and his tail rubbing the insides of your thighs made you think he wants to be inside you anyway.

His nose brushes against the sensitive spot between your neck and shoulders, a shiver going through your body. It sure felt like he was taking his time even as he talked like he was just doing this to get it out of the way. His sharp fang like tooth brushed against your soft flesh and you cry out in surprise. Oh Kami he’s going to bite you! The fear of the pain that would cause has you struggling against him.

“Calm down, A small bit of pain will be worth all the pleasure you’ll get.” Bardock promises his voice husky. His hand rests on your stomach before sliding down and getting under the waistband of your pants. His large fingers stroke over your panties, drawing a whimper from you. He continues to just tease your lips as he goes between kissing you and your neck. His other hand cupping a breast. His thumb softly circling it. 

It’s torturous, all these small touches, you're about ready to beg him to slip his hand under your panties. He has to be able to feel how wet you are after being pressed into his muscular body. You jolt under him, a surprised moan escaping your lips as he slips his hand into your panties. 

You're sure he’s finally going to start pleasuring you but all he does is tease you more. “Bardock!” You can’t help but cry out. He pulls back to show you his confident grin.

"Don't worry my little human, You’ll get what you really need tonight, when I can spend all the time I need getting you to beg for it.” He promises before slipping his fingers into your wet folds. He sinks one thick finger into you as his lips find your neck again. He curls that finger finding that perfect spot inside you. Then he simply presses on it. You squirm as he presses it all the way in up to his knuckle. He doesn't start off slow, he goes right to working you open.

"Bardock!" You cry out again, your hands griping the bed as he continues. You feel pleasure build up, like a wave that starts in your nethers and slowly builds until it feels like you're about to drown in it.   
"Bardock! I can't…I can't…BARDOCK!!!!"

“Rock your hips.” His voice rumbles in your ear and you obey rocking your hips and shuttering at the feeling. He starts to move his hand, skillfully and firmly until you're on the edge of coming. That’s when his teeth sink into your neck, the bite feeling less like pain and more like the heat of an orgasam rolling through you. 

“Fuck, your pussy is gripping my finger so tightly.” Bardock hisses. He licks his lips as he imagines your pussy fluttering around his cock. He kisses the red angry bite on your neck, wiping the blood away and soothing it, filling you with warmth. He withdraws from the bed, his hard cock obvious in his skin tight pants.

He brings his finger up to his mouth and sucks it clean a satisfied grin on his face. “You're free to wander the ship, but be back tonight after dinner. I’m going to see if I can’t have you carrying my next cub by the end of the week.” He leaves you to go work his duties.

—————-

It was almost hard to explore the ship when you were constantly checking the time to make sure you were back when Bardock was done. You hadn’t expected to be this excited about this. Yet Bardock’s actions and words seemed like the sweet promises of something good and you were ready for it. 

You spot Bardock from behind and stop yourself from running over to him. The armor isn’t right, the posture too relaxed. Sure enough the Saiyan you saw was Kakarot. Bardock’s youngest child. Until he gets you pregnant. The thought makes you shiver your hand resting on your stomach for a second.

Kakarot turns his head and spots you. “Oh hey!” He gives a wide dopey grin you're sure his father would never have. He helps you find the mess hall and you get your first look at how much Saiyan’s can eat. Holy shit.

Where did they even get this food? How big was this ship? Panic aside the food is… fine. It’s not bland but you're sure the only seasoning they have is salt. After the meal Kakarot helps you find your room again.

You walk in and decide to take a shower in the attached bathroom. The soap has no smell to it, but it does it’s job and the water heats up quickly. Once done you wrap a towel around your waist and go to find where the clothes are kept in this room. 

You stop as shadow falls over you, turning your head you can see your “mate” clearly happy with your lack of clothes. Just seeing the heat in his eyes has your core igniting with desire. His nostrils flare and in the blink of an eye he’s behind you. His hands snaking around your sides to hold you against himself. “Hello my mate.” He pushes some of his energy into you, heating around your body in a quick flash that completely dries you off.

He leads you over to the bed and gently lays you back on it. His armor hits the ground and then he peels off his spandex pants. So much of him is scarred and you can’t find an ounce of fat on his perfectly toned body. His cock springs out of his pants before they hit the floor, an embarrassing gush of arousal escaping you at its sight. 

He gets on top of the bed and pulls your body closer to himself, as he kisses your inner thighs. He lets a low satisfied purr like sound out. “I can’t wait to taste you, to hear you beg for my cock.” He lets his nose brush against your clit as he switches which thigh he is kissing.

You can't even manage words, just a deep moan of pleasure. His hands clench on your thighs as his tongue presses up against your clit. He slowly circles it with the tip before sliding it down to your opening. He sucks on your lips and then nibbles on them. He releases one of your legs and uses three fingers to slowly slide into you.

You're honestly ready to beg right now. But you suspect he likes this little game of his. His tongue swipes up your slit, again and again. Your moans are light as he is mostly ignoring your clit and he hasn’t put his tongue inside you yet. “Bardock, p-please.” You groan.

He ignores your first plea entirely. He uses feather light touches to tease you more. His eyes dart up and you can see the hunger in his eyes. It makes you shiver more than his touches. “Just put your mouth on me already Bardock or your fingers, anything just make me cum~” you plead.

“No the next time you cum is going to be on my cock.” He says with a smirk. He returns to his task, now just barely touching your clit with his thumb while his tongue finally slips inside you. Slowly he fucks you with his mouth, holding your hips in place so you can’t grind into him.

Each time you get close he backs off and just continues to tease, lick and nibble on your lips and clit.  
You're not sure how much longer you can take this without screaming in ecstasy. "P-please Bardock..." You whimper, hoping he gives in. 

He just sucks on your clit hard, causing you to moan out loudly. "Shhhh shhhh my little mate, beg for it.”

His other free hand slides up the soft curves of your body before going over your breasts and playing with your nipples. “Bardock, I’m plenty ready.” You beg. His tail wraps around your ankle as he slides his body up yours. His hard muscles feel so good against your soft curves.

“I know, I smell how much you want me. But you still haven’t begged properly. Can a small girl like you even handle a Saiyan?” He guides your hand to his steel hardened cock, physically you know you can but wow if his size isn’t intimidating all the same. 

“Please Bardock, take me already.” He shakes his head, he wants more from you. You conjure up a dirty line you hope will get you what you need. “Please, I want your cock inside me!”

“Still not good enough. Are you trying to avoid having my cub?” He teased. You shake your head, your face is flush and a thin layer of sweat is already forming on your body. He gives you more pleasure but never release.

“Bardock put a baby in me!” You finally choke out. Bardock’s touch’s stop and he withdraws. His cock rubs between your folds coating itself in your slickness.

“That’s my girl.” He kisses your mark before drawing his tongue along it. As that pleasure goes through you, you feel him pushing inside. Once he is buried to the hilt he lets out a shaky breath against your skin. His cock throbbing inside you.

He kisses your lips directly as he begins to thrust slowly. His tongue making his way into your mouth and forcing himself to swallow your moans. His pace picking up, his hips slapping against yours. He leans back to watch your face as he gets more and more rough. His hands holding your hips to keep you in place. 

Bardock's thrusts are becoming more savage. His mouth is slightly agape to take in air and let out moans. His eyes narrow, watching you, studying you as you deftly handle his thrusts. He leans down and kisses your neck, sucking and nibbling on the tender flesh. He knows that you're sensitive there and he uses it against you. One of his hands leaves your hip and grips your breast harshly.

The brutal pace he sets has you gripping the sheets and arching your back. You're going to tip over that edge. His tail finds your clit, the pressure it applies is just what you needed.

Bardock fucks you through your climax, slowing down once you’re too sensitive but never stopping. He is enjoying the feeling of you clenching around his cock, his ears crave more of your moans and whimpers, he isn’t ready to cum and be done with you.

He keeps going, the pace of his thrusts becoming more brutal than ever. He leans down and covers your mouth with his, kissing you deeply as he fucks you. His balls smack against your ass, every inch of him inside you. But he can’t hold it much longer. Your back arches again as you cry out his name some more. “Cum for me one last time!” He growls picking back up speed and holding your hips steady as he thrusts deep and hard into you. He leans forward, his heavy breath rolling over the mark on your neck, your body shivering as the throws of another orgasam rip through you.

Your insides clenching around him and trying to milk every last drop from him. His composed expression gives way as he gets closer to the edge. He can’t hold on any longer.

“Fuck! I’m cumming!” He chokes out as he releases himself. The warmth spreading inside you before leaking out and coating both of your thighs. Even as he twitches from the pleasure his hands are back to exploring your body and holding you against himself. You feel surprisingly secure in his arms.

You're breathing hard, squeezing him with your arms and legs as he begins to soften inside you. After a moment he pulls out, lays next to you and drags you against his chest. You let him wrap his arms around you and cuddle close against him as you come down from the high of sex. Catching your breath and rubbing a circle on his skin with your thumb.

“It’s been too long.” He pants softly. His tail is tight around your leg and even though you're sticky and sweaty you can’t help but drift off in his arms.

—————-

Even recalling the memory four days later you still recall how well your soft body fit against his. How it felt as he sheathed himself inside you while dragging his tongue across that mark. You can’t recall how many times you came that night or since. He really was trying to get you pregnant quickly, that or Saiyan’s just had high libido’s and too much stamina.

But when you address the other humans, you talk about your freedom around the ship and Bardock’s passion for you. How he isn’t likely to show it in public but behind closed doors you don’t doubt his growing feelings. Being as old as his sons was the weirdest part, but at least they hadn’t called you mom or something. A good life was possible even if it wasn’t ideal. Hopefully it calmed the nerves of the other girls here.


	4. I choose Raditz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler sorta:
> 
> This my favorite chapter. Raditz is fun to write. This is also my wife’s favorite chapter.

You're not sure how to pick. You don’t know any of these men and just judging by appearance was not ideal. Nappa was a no. His smile made your skin crawl. The Prince seemed like a good choice to have high status but you can tell from his stance that he is arrogant. No doubt he’d be busy too.

Out of the others you keep being drawn to the one with long hair. Something about his cocky smile says “I know you’ll pick me.” And confidence is attractive. You take a deep breath filling your lungs with the stale air in the room. Your shaky hand points to the long haired man and he pumps his fist in the air.

“Fuck yeah! I’m taking the whole day off!” Raditz exclaims. Bardock growls.

“The hell you are Raditz!” Vegeta adds. But Raditz ignores them completely.

“Can’t hear you, I’m busy saving our race.” He picks you up and throws you over his shoulder. Like some animal he’d hunted. But honestly it’s nice to leave that stuffy crowded room. And even if it’s pathetic you like how excited he is. It makes you feel special or at least important.

Raditz’s room is messy, discarded flight suits on the floor with only the bed clean and made. That's where he lays you down. You sit up to undo his armor but he pushes you down. Hard. Not intending to hurt you, but making a point.

"You're not in charge here." He says before kissing you. His armor is still on but his tongue still enters your mouth. The metal is cold against your skin so you arch against it trying to absorb the heat. He breaks the kiss and looks down at you with hunger in his eyes.

He grabs your hand and leads it to his crotch, his dick is hard and warm. He pushes your hand onto it and squeezes.

"I want you to make me feel good." He says before taking off his armor. You start to reach for him, wondering if you made the right choice, but he stops you yet again.

He peels off his skin tight black undersuit and lays next you. His dick is just an arm's length away. It’s thick and long, it’s size enough to make you worry. He must have seen the look in your eye.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." He kisses you again. Harder this time. As his dick rubs against your stomach you wonder if you'll be fine. Maybe you should've picked someone more... proportional?

You put those thoughts aside, this is happening regardless. You can see his face change, it looks bestial and aggressive. "I'm going to mark you as mine."

He urges your hand onto his exposed length once more as he kisses and nibbles at your neck. You close your hand firmly around him, and start to stroke. Gliding your hand up and down his uncut length as precum leaks out onto your hand. It is a hot feeling, just like his whole body. As if these Sayians run at a higher body temperature than humans. Without warning his teeth sink into the crook of your neck.

At first it hurts but then, as if triggered by that bit of pain you feel a wave of pleasure wash over you. It feels amazing, the pain and pleasure blend together and it feels strange. You let out strangled moans and your hand stills on his cock.

His mouth pulls away and he puts his hand on your chin, turning your face to look at him. His eyes are full of pride and lustful hunger that send a shiver down your spine. "I’m going to taste you," he says.

One of his hands moves from your chin and slides the shirt off your shoulder and down your arms as he leans in. You feel his wet tongue drag from the base of your neck, up across your collarbone before finally wrapping around the tip of your breast. He doesn’t bother to remove your shirt properly, he instead grabs it by either side and tears it in half.

You gasp as he tosses it to the floor.  
The feeling of his tounge on your bare breast send more shivers through you and your sex contracts. He continues to work over your right breast, while his hand slides down your side then inwards to rub over your stomach. You moan and lean into his hand a bit, pressing your breast more firmly into his mouth. His hand continues downward until it reaches the waistband of your grey pants.

You gasp as he suddenly slides his hand under your pants and under your panties. One of his fingers slides inside of you. "I need to taste here too," he says, pulling his head back finally to look down at what he's doing. His tail pulls your pants and panties down as he watches his fingers spread your folds apart.

You spread your legs wider, and he moves in between your legs to press his tongue against you. His Wild long hair spreads out over your legs as he smiles up at you. You feel his long, hot tongue begin to run up the length of your sex, slowly. He tastes you thoroughly, dragging his tongue from the bottom of your slit to the top, lingering on your clit for a moment before going back down again.

You shudder and moan softly as he continues to lick.The way his hair tickles your thighs as you squirm. He chuckles and presses his tongue into you, moving it around in small circles for a few moments, as your moans get louder. He pulls his head back and looks up at you, grinning.

"Does my little human like that?" he asks huskily. You gasp for breath and nod your head. "Then I'll add a little more... a little more..." He gently slides one of his fingers inside of you as he continues to lick, slowly moving it in and out. You start to moan loudly as he begins to pick up the pace. His finger feels so strange pushing in and out like that, and the feeling of his rough tongue sliding over your clit makes you even dizzier.

The pleasure in your core is mounting, threading to spill over. But then he stops. Your current moan morphs into a surprise gasp. Your too embarrassed to ask why he stopped you can barely bring your eyes to his face.

His cocky grin is waiting and he makes a big show of wiping your nectar from his face. “Your going to taste me now.” He purrs. Your eyes widen as you watch him move into a better position for you to get between his legs. His cock sticking straight up between his thick muscular thighs, leaking in anticipation of your mouth.

He moves forward a bit more to give you easy access. As you sit before him, his cock and balls hanging in front of your face, he puts a hand on the back of your head and softly whispers, "Go ahead, my sexy little human...suck my cock."

You inhale sharply as his grip on your hair tightens just enough to let you know that he is in charge. You lean forward and part your lips, taking him into your mouth. He is thick, and you can barely fit him inside. He tastes like the musk of his sweat, with an undercurrent of cum and something else...something wild and obscene. The taste drives you wild. You moan to let him know you are enjoying it, and he responds with another soft groan of pleasure.

You can feel his grip on your hair tightening and releasing as he starts to fuck your mouth slowly.  
You can feel your pussy respond to the situation, getting wetter and hotter as you get more excited. As you run your tongue over the tip of his cock, a salty-sweet liquid trickles into your mouth.

You have become so aroused that your hips are shifting back and forth as if you are fucking some invisible man, which in turn is rubbing your clit and sending sparks through your body. You can feel your nipples harden. You run your hands up his muscular thighs, feeling the massive power in them. He shudders slightly as you reach his hips and caress his abs.

You feel a spark of fear as he grips your hair a little tighter and thrusts his cock deeper down your throat. You immediately panic, thinking that he's trying to choke you on his dick. However instead he simply holds it deep in your throat for several seconds, before releasing and repeating the process. You quickly learn to relax your throat and breathe through your nose. Your mind is hazy from lust and you find yourself eagerly trying to suck his cock.

His face shows a conflict on his mind, he grips your hair and pulls your mouth off his cock with an audible pop. He takes several deep breaths, motioning for you to move up his body. You obey and he pulls you onto his body, his cock sandwiched between your soaking wet sex and his body. “I’ll have to let you fully taste me another time, I’m going to claim your womb with my seed.” His voice rumbles out.

You barely register his words, before he grabs your hips and in one smooth thrust he is fully inside you. You let out a moan and wrap your arms around his neck as he begins to thrust into you. You feel completely filled as his cock steadily thrusts into you. You can feel your pussy stretching every time he pushes in, then tightly gripping his thickness as he slides out.

You can feel your clit being stimulated with every thrust as his cock rubs against it, the pleasure overwhelming your mind. You press your lips against his and he accepts them, as his hands move to your ass and slap it. You moan into his mouth as you feel yourself getting close to orgasm.

"Don't.. hold…back…cry for me…let everyone…hear you…" Raditz grunts as your pussy begins to clench and tighten as you are overwhelmed by the sensation of Raditz's cock thrusting into you. Your body begins to tense as you feel the waves of pleasure.

"Aaahhh! AAAAAHHHHHH!" You scream out as your pussy tightens and clenches in ecstasy, wave after wave of your orgasm crashing over you. Your body begins to spasm and shake as you release a flood of juices from your pussy.

At this point Raditz can no longer hold back and with one last brutal thrust he pushes as deep as he can inside you. You moan out as you feel his cock spasm and throb deep inside you as it unleashes a flood of hot sticky cum, flooding your womb.

You slump forward against him as you both enjoy the sensation. After a few minutes, Raditz pulls out and you feel your pussy protest the loss of his cock with a wave of emptiness that was quickly ignored by the rest of your body's sensations.

With his immediate need fulfilled Raditz holds you tightly against him. His face nuzzling against your hair. His tail wrapping around your leg. He's murmuring into your ear, although you don't really catch all of it you catch a word here and there. "...perfect...beautiful...mine..."

You smile as you hear that one. Your hand moves up and starts to stroke his hair gently, enjoying how the sensations cause him to make little quiet grunts of pleasure. Although you've only known him briefly, there's something about being with him like this that makes you feel safe, happy even.

————-

You return to the girls the next day. You tell them about how Raditz spent the whole day with you, how he showed you the ship and eagerly told you about himself.

Your days consist of Raditz spending a lot of intimate time with you, although he always ensures you have your own space and that you can enjoy yourself while he is away. He is very good to you and with each day you grow fonder of him.


	5. You choose Tarble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter feels different from the others if only because Tarble is quite different from other Saiyans.

Looking over the small group you make a quick decision to pick the least intimidating of the Saiyan’s. The soft faced and short flame haired prince look alike. You point at the Saiyan and he shakes his head with a look of distress.

“N-no you don’t mean that.” He squeaks out. The prince pats his back hard enough to make the Saiyan yelp.

“He’s not a good example of how a Saiyan typically acts but you had the choice.” The Prince says. “Go on Tarble she’s yours.” He pushes Tarble forward. Tarble nervously walks over to you and does a half bow while extending his hand out to you.

“I’m Prince Tarble, please come with me...m-my...m-m-mate.” The poor guy stutters and stumbles. His cheeks are red and his eyes are cast down. It’s kinda cute. You take his gloved hand and let him lead you out of the room and down a long hallway to his room.

It's bigger than the one you were in, but otherwise it's very similar. The carpet is green, the drapes are grey, the walls are grey, and the bedding is green.

"You...you said you wouldn't ask me to do anything I didn't want to right?" You say suddenly as he fumbles with his gloves.

"Y-yes." He says nervously. “Um no? But then again I can’t not... mate with you but I don’t want to force you either.” He rambles as he puts his gloves away in a nice orderly manner. He is in no hurry to remove the rest of his clothes.

You feel the need to help ease him into this situation. After all just like you he isn’t getting out of this. While you don’t doubt you could get away with not “mating” for a day you bet drastic measures would be taken if you wait too long. You form a plan in your head and move forward to act on it. 

You step forward to him and put a hand on his chest. You push him down to sit on the bed, and slowly walk around him. You carefully plant your knee on the edge of the seat of his pants, and you let your hands wander over his shoulders. You then slide them down his arms to his hands.

You take both of his wrists in your hands and hold them out to either side. He's going along with it. Now you lower yourself down to him and bring your face down close to his.

"Just relax," You whisper before you slowly move in and kiss him. His lips are soft and nervous at first, but then he kisses back a bit more passionately. You can feel him wrapping his arms around you now and hesitantly moving his mouth against yours. You gently nibble on his lower lip and then tenderly bite it a bit more firmly.

You slide your hand down his side and onto his thigh. You feel him jump a little bit when you touch his lean thigh. You rub your hand on it a bit, and then slowly move it back up to his hip and stomach. You can feel his body tremble and press up against yours. You press your leg on his other thigh and he lets out a gasp.

You start to really enjoy all this and eagerly kiss back as he puts his hands in your hair. It reminds you of the first time you were ever intimate. You were all nerves just like he is. The way Tarble melts into you makes you think that he doesn’t receive much of any physical attention. If he’s an outcast as his older brother implied he might not receive much positive attention at all. he moans, his voice trembling.

You feel him start to get harder, and as you stroke him he begins to thrust his hips up against your hand. At this point you are starting to get quite turned on yourself. Your panties are getting wet, and feel a tingling feeling throughout your body.

"Ohhh…ohh…mmm" he says thrusting harder.

His lean toned body is now pressed up against yours as he enjoys what is happening. His tail uncoils from around his waist and it grabs your wrist making movement hard for your hand. 

“I-I don’t want to dirty my pants.” He says looking ashamed at his words. You give him a reassuring smile in hopes it comforts him. He looks over every detail of your face and swallows hard. He grips your hand and pulls you towards the bathroom that’s connected to his room.

The pair of you enter the bathroom, and he stands in front of a large mirror. You watch as he looks at himself while still holding your wrist. His other hand on the mirror itself, dirtying the otherwise pristine bathroom.

“I don’t deserve the kindness you're showing me. I was the one in charge of picking a planet and race that we could… use.” He spits out glaring at himself in the mirror. His tail wraps around your leg as he pulls you closer to him.

You're not sure how to respond, you already blamed all the Saiyans for your situation. Knowing the specific part Tarble played in it doesn’t change anything. You want to distract him from his guilt. 

"I don't want to talk about that right now." You say while holding his hand against your cheek. He looks into your eyes and his gaze worried. He turns back to glare at himself in the mirror before sighing.

"I need to mark you so we can be bonded right now, but we can stop after that." He lets go of you, even his tail unwinds from you. You're losing him again to his anxieties, you reach out and place your hand on his cheek. You glance behind him at the shower. A nice warm shower together should help him be more comfortable.

"Let's take a shower together, it'll make us feel better and will be more enjoyable for the both of us." He smirks at your forwardness. He shifts his gaze from you to the shower and back again a few times while he thinks. He bites his lip momentarily, a nervous trait, before nodding.

"Okay."

You nod in return and step into the shower first. Shedding your clothing before you turn on the water. Your boring grey pants and shirt and panties tossed to the floor. You briefly wonder what they did with the clothes you were wearing when they took you.

He gets in after you, instantly wrapping his arms around your waist and pressing himself against your back. One of his legs going between yours while the other is off to the side. He nuzzles his face into your neck, inhaling deeply. A low rumble escapes his chest, something that if you didn't know better could be mistaken for a small laugh.

You grab what you're pretty sure is soap and lather up your hands. You turn to face Tarble, the hot soothing water flowing down your back and soaking your hair, a shower head on the other side doing the same for Tarble, his hair struggles to stay spiky even when wet. You slowly start to wash his body, encouraging him to wash yours.

His soapy hands start on your waist and slide up, his eyes transfixed on his hands as they explore the curves of your body. He goes up your chest and around your breasts, not touching them. Then he washes your arms to your elbows, then back down the outside before sliding up your stomach, his fingers spread to avoid your nipples. Then around your ribcage, his thumbs hooked under your waist to keep his hands as far away from your front as possible. His hands cup your hips for a moment before sliding around your back and continuing up, one on each side, until they reach your shoulder blades.

You can tell he’s trying to not touch you inappropriately, you wish he would relax a bit. Your own hands have thoroughly explored his lean athletic build, you slip your hands behind him and curiously touch his tail. He tenses up. “Be careful! Our tails are very sensitive!” He warns.

You nod and pull yourself against him, your hand gentle stroking his tail, the wet fur feeling odd in your hand. His whole body shivers as he moans loudly. Seems like it’s a weak spot and an erroneous zone.

You continue to gently touch and rub his tail as you go back to caressing his chest, his hands are much more careful with your breasts but they still slide around them and your nipples harden in response. You gasp quietly as he scrapes his short nails over them, sending a jolt of pleasure through you.

He surprises you by pressing you against the warm shower wall and pulling your legs up so they wrap around his waist, even a weak Saiyan is stronger than a human it seems.

You gasp as he pushes himself slightly into you and your hand wraps around his neck, the other holding on tightly to his shoulder as he continues to grind himself into you. The warm water, his hands, and his cock work wonders on your body and you give out a shuddering moan as you both enjoy each other. “I don’t deserve this .” He groans. You're about to argue with him but he silences you with a kiss. “But I’m going to take you anyway.” He says softly as he bites into the crook of your neck, there's a sharp pain and you gasp but it's brief and gives way to incredible pleasure.

He begins to gently thrust into you as he sucks on your sweet spot, you feel incredibly turned on by his mannerisms and the primal feel of his actions. Your nails dig into his skin as you begin to shudder and writhe in ecstasy, he relents on your neck and looks at you with a fierce yet somehow affectionate gaze. Your half expecting him to pounce on you and just slam himself inside but he holds back and takes you slowly, both of you enjoying every moment of it.

"You're so tight…" he whispers as he continues to thrust into you, his face shows a mix of emotions, it's clear this is no simple task for him. It's a struggle for him to hold back and make this pleasurable for you. He's taking you against a wall and it's clear he intends on getting you pregnant but with how gentle he's being with you, it seems he wants your full consent.

You wrap your legs around his back as he thrusts deeper and deeper into you. You moan in ecstasy as you embrace him with all your might, he's moving at a slow rate and it's driving you wild. He moves both of his hands to your butt as he lets out a deep growl before thrusting even deeper into you.

"Ah!" you gasp in utter pleasure. He doesn't stop, and soon enough you're screaming as you reach your climax, your eyes roll back and you go completely numb, but he holds you up with his massive strength. His own climax is marked with a growl.

Things wind down quite a bit afterwards. He holds you tightly in a hug. His tail turns the shower off and he pushes some sort of energy into and around you that dries you both off. You soon find yourself in his bed holding him as he holds you. He softly mutters in his native tongue adding in English words from time to time. Mostly just the words, mate and mine.

———-

When you return to the girls the next day, you draw attention to your mark. You explain it hurts for just a moment but after that… it was fine. You don’t want to say it felt good, especially when he licked it as he made love to you. You won’t embarrass yourself like that. You know you made the right choice though as he stands by your side.

It’s not the life you choose but your making the best of it.


	6. You choose Nappa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has a heavy focus on impregnation.

Your ultimate goal is to assure the other women in this room that it’s all going to be okay. To make the best of the situation at hand. With that goal in mind you make the bold choice of picking not the biggest Saiyan but the meanest looking one. Nappa.

“I choose Nappa, if things turn out okay with him then things could be okay with any Saiyan.” You say pointing to him. Nappa’s smile turns into a full grin. The women look at you in awe while the other Saiyan's in the room just shrug their shoulders and go back to talking with each other. Nappa licks his lips as he stares at you up and down. You can feel his eyes undressing you.

"Go over to him, he won't bite." The short man says waving you towards him. You walk over to Nappa who still hasn't taken his eyes off of you. Even in this dim lighting you can see his dark eyes are fixed on your body.

The short man says something to him in a language you don't understand and Nappa finally looks away. He responds in the same language and the pair of them talk back and forth for a few seconds before the leader waves you over.

As you pass the other warriors in the room they all get up and leave, some of them saying a few things to Nappa which seem to make him happy. Nappa holds out his large calloused hand for you. You take it with as brave a face as you can and he leads you out of the room. Into the ships hallways.

You walk alongside Nappa in silence. He seems deep in thought though his eyes often go over to you. You see some of the other warriors out and about. They say hi to Nappa and eye you with curiosity but don't say anything. He takes you back to his quarters. Which is just one big room with a bed, dresser, desk, and other furnishings in it. You sit down on the bed and feel the soft mattress cup your body. Your nerves on edge.

"So human, should we get started?" Nappa says his voice low and gravely.

"Right away?" you ask knowing full well that he this would happen. Why would he want to put it off? You have no excuse to put it off except the fact that your nervous.

"Of course. I want my son or daughter to be the best so I need to make sure we get the first one out as quickly as possible." He explains. “So they can get a head start training.” He unbuckles the straps of his armor and pulls it off, the chest piece shrinking even as it’s tossed to the floor. He is now shirtless, his bottoms covering no more than underwear would. The skin tight material revealing the outline of his massive bulge.

Your heart races, and shamefully you think about being bred by this hulking man. His alien seed flooding your womb as he claims you as his. You hope your not romanticizing it too much in your head, you want reality to live up to the fantasy.

He grabs your hand and helps you up. He pushes you against the wall, his hands moving to your shirt as he roughly grabs it and pulls it off your chest exposed as they gave you no bra to wear after abducting you. His hands move down to your pants and with little effort he tears them from your body destroying them in the process a jolt of fear going through you as you hope he can control his strength. 

You gasp slightly when his rough hand touches your panties, a thick finger rubbing over your clit and then sliding inwards. You feel heat build up wear his finger is touching before he uses some sort of magic or power to burn the sides of your panties off. Leaving you completely exposed.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard your gonna feel it for a week." He states in a dark but playful voice. He pushes your legs apart and rub his fingers along your pussy, the straps of his bottoms the only thing separating him from being inside you. He grabs his large cock through his underwear, a solid bulge pressing into your stomach.

His eyes drink in your exposed and vulnerable body, he loves the sight of a woman up against a wall. He lifts you up by the ass so your core lines up with his still cover bulge. He slowly rocks his hips a against you, letting you feel his size and strength.

You grab at his shoulders and hold on as he moves your body back and forth, rubbing your pussy against his bulge. He stares into your eyes as rub yourself against him, you feel your self-control slip away as primal instinct takes over.

He slowly lowers you until your pussy lips kiss his cock through the fabric of his underwear and his pants. He grabs at your wrist, pulling them above your head and pinning them to the wall.

He leans in and kisses you, his lips forceful yet soft, they feel heavy and hot against yours. He slowly releases your arms and slides your body down his until his cock is sandwiched between your core and his underwear. He starts to grind into you, the thin fabric of his underwear the only thing separating your skin. You start to grind back as the bulge rubs back and forth between your inner thigh and pussy.

He lets out a groan as you grind into him and leans in to whisper in your ear. 

"Does my little earth girl like that?" You let out a little moan as answer him, his hand sliding down to your ass. "I asked you a question."

"Yes..." He squeezes your ass cheeks urging you to cry out again.

"You want more?"

You nod your head, and he slowly slides his cock down your body until it slips out of his bottoms and falls between your legs.

"I didn't quite hear you."

"Yes!" you moan, thrusting your hips forward against his exposed member. He slowly pushes his weight against you and pins your arms down against your head. He leans in and kisses your neck, nipping at it gently. 

"Say you want me to put a cub in you." You arch your head against the wall and close your eyes. 

"I w-want...” Your face is hot, you can’t believe he’s making say this.You already agreed to be his “mate” does he just get off on having power over you? 

He takes your pause as disobedience, he takes you over to his bed, dumping you unceremoniously onto its surface. “Beg me to put a baby inside you.” He commands again licking his lips at the sight of you sprawled out on his bed.

"Please..." you whimper. "Please put a baby inside me." You close your eyes and turn away, you can't bear to look at him while you say it.

Nappa grunts in approval, he climbs on top of you. You feel his weight on the bed as he positions himself over you, your legs spread to either side of his waist. One hand on your hip the other guiding his thick cock to your entrance. He’s slow about spreading your nectar on his length. “Now don’t you go breaking on me little human.”

You whimper as he eases himself inside. He reaches under you to grab your ass and slowly starts to thrust.

The mattress squeaks in protest as he picks up the pace. You bring your hands up to cover your face and try to make yourself as small as possible, every thrust in makes you wince. "Oh that'ssss a good girl…" Nappa groans as he buries himself inside you again and again.

Nappa' shoulder muscles bulge and twitch under his skin with every thrust. He pants as he starts to go faster, he shifts his grip so he can put his whole weight behind it. His free hand grabs at your breast and pinches your nipple.

"Oh yes, beg more…" he grunts as your breasts bounce with every thrust.

"Please! Please!" you beg as Nappa's pace quickens.

"Please what?" He asks. "You gonna have to be more specific than that."

You wince and squeak as he drives into you again. "Put your baby in me!"

"Good girl…" Nappa says grinning as his balls slap against your ass.

He thrust faster and faster as you moan and whimper. His cock hitting deep inside your pussy. You wrap your legs around his waist as he holds your ass up off the bed, his long thick cock hitting all the right places. You cry out in pleasure as you feel yourself getting closer to an orgasm.

"Oh! I'm going to…!" You squeal as you feel your whole body start to tingle and shake.

Nappa grunts and snarl as he rams his cock in and out of your pussy, his balls smacking against your ass over and over again. "Come on my cock!" He grunts pushing you back down into the bed and stepping up his pace. "You're going to make a good mate!"

"Ahhh! I'm coming!" You moan as you feel his cock hitting your cervix with every thrust. You moan and squeak as you start to orgasm, your pussy tightening around Nappa's member.

He lets out a loud roar as he rams his dick into you one last time, before holding it there deep within you. "Take this, all of this seed!" He boasts

You moan as you feel blast after blast of hot sticky Saiyan seed pour into your womb. He holds it there for a moment before grunting and pulling out, allowing you to catch your breath. You fall back against the bed, your chest rising and falling as you attempt to catch your breath. Nappa just stands there grinning from ear to ear as his dick continues to twitch and spray small loads of cum onto your belly, slowly creating a pool between your stomach and the bed sheet.

You lay there basking in post orgasmic bliss while Nappa seems to still be ready for another round.

"Don’t fall asleep!" He laughs grabbing getting back onto the bed. "We're just getting started." He says before jumping on top of you. His heavy body pressing you down into the soft sheets, his dick grinding against your cum soaked belly.

"Mmmm you've made me so hard." He moans as he slips his dick between your thighs, the tip rubbing against your clitoris. "I'm going to enjoy making your belly big." He continues, running a hand over your stomach. You feel his hot seed start to slide down between your legs and towards your pussy.

It's late in the afternoon by the time Nappa has gotten enough control of his lust to allow you to get dressed and leave.

You return to the girls in the holding room sore and waking funny. But you're unharmed and Nappa was surprisingly nice to you during the rest of your time together. You saw him argue and be rude to other Saiyan’s but he treated you with kindness. You assure the girls that even the roughest Saiyan can be soft.


	7. I choose Broly

Looking over the lineup of Saiyan’s you feel less and less sure about volunteering yourself. Each one of them has dangerous onyx eyes that speak of numerous battles seen. They are probably broken from years of harsh violent living. Yet even think that makes you want to show them the tender love and care they probably haven’t experienced much of.

Stupid soft heart. You let your unconscious mind pick for you by letting your eyes just go back and forth between them and seeing where your eyes are drawn most often. The tallest one, wins out. His wild hair and closed off body language gives him a different aura then the others.

“Uh… him.” You say pointing at your choice. Nappa’s eyes go wide. 

“Now hang on, Broly is—“ he starts but Vegeta holds up a hang to silence him.

“Broly has earned this as much as any one of us.” Vegeta motions for Broly to approach him. He grabs his shirt and yanks him down so their faces are close. Broly gulps and refuses to make eye contact with his prince. “If you break this one you don’t get another.”

“I won’t… on purpose.” He mutters. Vegeta releases his shirt and the large Saiyan reluctantly comes over to you. “Can I pick you up?” He asks not looking you in the eyes. You nod and he scoops you up bridal style. He carries you right to his room, a sparsely furnished place with a large bed and no windows. It has no decorations or any personal touches you get the impression he doesn’t spend much time in here.

He sets you softly on the bed and turns away from you. He doesn’t seem eager to “breed” you like some of the other Saiyan’s were. You stand up, wanting to get this whole thing over with. As you stand before him, his eyes fall upon the curves of your hips; he swallows slightly as his gaze pulls up to meet yours.

You place a hand on his cheek, turning his face to look into his eyes. He gulps again and that's all the invitation you need. You lean forward and stand on your toes and press your lips against his, and he responds by wrapping his arms around you.

He eases you back onto the bed and climbs on top of you, never once breaking the kiss. He just holds you against his chest, his hands staying on your back. When you break the kiss he remains holding you. Starved for the touch of another, he keeps his hold on you.

"You want this?" He asks. You purse your lips. He’s just as aware as you about your wanting of any of this.

"I chose you." You whisper back trying to reassure him as much as your self.

"This will bind us. You will be my mate." He seems nervous. Like he doesn't want to push you into something you don't want to do, but at the same time he really wants to. He wants to be able to hold you like he is right now. You move up and kiss him again, and he responds in kind.

“We don’t have to rush... tell me about yourself Broly.” He holds you tightly against him and starts by telling you about a planet called Vampa. He and his father had been exiled from the Saiyans home world.

But when Bardock got wind of the impending doom of his people, Broly and his father were the first people he gathered. The story pulls you in and even told in his simplistic speech has you understanding more about him and the Saiyans

You thread your fingers through his hair and massage his scalp, his pleased purring like moan music to your ears. You continue and move your hands to his ears, rubbing the cartilage and tugging ever so lightly, making him moan with a smile on your face. He pulls you closer against him and flips you over so he's on top of you, and he locks eyes with you. You gasp lightly as he pushes himself up with his arms slightly, not enough to be constricting, but enough that you can't do the same.

He pushes your shirt off your shoulders and down your arms, letting it sit under you as a cushioned layer. You're exposed to the cool air of his spaceship and the warmth of his eyes, as he takes in every inch of you. His fingertips trace the dips and valleys of your figure, exploring your shape. You giggle slightly as he tickles you, before he dips his head down and engulf your right nipple in his mouth, sucking gently.

You push your hands through his hair and hold his head to your chest as he begins to moan again, sending vibrations throughout your body. His hand slinks down your belly and delves under your sweatpants, two fingers slowly penetrating you. You gasp and moan as he continues to suck on your breast, before switching his attention to the other. He picks up the pace with his fingers, and he tests your reaction to massaging your clit with his thumb.

You throw your head back and moan, arching your back and pushing your chest further into his face.  
He pulls his hand out from under your pants as he moves down to your panties, softly rubbing your outer lips with his thumbs as he kisses you just above your pelvis. He gently sucks on your clitoris through the fabric as he pushes the waistband of your pants and underwear down to expose you fully to him.

You moan as he slides his tongue up and down your slit, before pushing it as far inside you as it will go. You gasp, your hands twisting in his hair. He begins to tease your clitoris with his thumb, drawing out your pleasure and making it more intense with every stroke.

Your legs begin to tremble as he continues lapping at your clitoris, his tongue extended and stroking your whole pussy with each lap. Your whole body begins to shudder, and your moaning becomes loud crying as the intensity overwhelms you.

"Oh...oh...OHHH!" you scream loudly, your legs quivering as Broly holds your thighs firmly, continuing his oral ministrations as you come.

Your eyes open and meet his as you start to come down from the sensation. His pupils are dilated and his black eyes are starting to look yellow. He wipes your juices from his face with his arm as he literally tears his shirt from his body.

His chest has a huge gnarled x shaped scar on his left side. He pushes the green pelt from his hips down his pants following them. His cock is large and thick with a purple tip. He pushes your legs apart roughly and holds his cock as he positions it at your opening. He rubs his head up and down your slit a few times, before pressing it firmly against your opening.

You gasp loudly as he so easily pushes his huge head into you as he begins to stretch you out with his fat cock. Your hands claw at the bed as you whimper, your body trying to accommodate his size. “B-Broly!” You start to say but are silenced by a sharp thrust. His eyes are more yellow now that he is completely inside you. His muscles budge and you swear his cock grows in size inside you.

He begins to thrust in and out of you like an animal. He grabs your legs and puts them over his shoulders as he thrust in and out of you with incredible speed. You've never had someone so big before, let alone someone so aggressive!

Your grip on the blankets is useless as he plows into you with force. The wet slaps echo around the room along with your moans and his growls.

You can feel the energy coming off him and see his hair changing its shape and his eyes fully yellow. The only sign you're getting from him that he hasn’t lost his mind is the underlying emotion and intelligence in his eyes.

You start to moan as you feel yourself getting closer to climax. He roars as he slaps your ass. You're so wet that the only sound you hear is your juices squishing around his cock. The bed moves with each thrust as pillows and blankets fall to the floor. You don't know when the sheets became undone but your nails are digging into his skin.

He holds your legs up and pushes them back towards your head as his dick goes deeper into you than ever before. Your whole body tingles as you feel an incredible sensation run through your body. You're having a hard time catching your breath. You scream as loud as you can as the best feeling you've ever felt shivers through your body. You don't know how long it lasts but it's the best orgasm you've ever had.

You let out a sigh of relief and smile. Broly isn't finished he is still as hard as ever and he's fucking you harder than before. You see the top of his muscles start to flex and contract. Your pussy tingles in anticipation. You moan as your next orgasm comes quickly. You've never come twice before but with him it's easy. His cock slamming against that perfect spot inside you effortlessly.

His dick rubs against your clit with every thrust as you gasp for air. His whole body tenses and his dick begins to throb. The head of his cock is wide and purple. You feel it unleash his load deep inside you. His hot sticky seed spills into you as he roars. You moan as you feel the warmth spread throughout your pussy. More of your juices leak out as your legs begin to quiver.

He holds himself up over you, his chest heaving as he catches his breath. His cock going soft inside you until it slips out. You're both covered in a thin sheen of sweat that the room's lights play off of. His hair hangs damply around his face, his eyes screwed shut. You look up at him and him and wonder if you imagined the whole thing. He seems so gentle now, like a quiet giant. Like a kind soul hiding behind a harsh exterior.

You place your hands on his cheeks and lift his head so you can see his eyes clearly. They are soft, almost gentle to your surprise. "Sorry." He says in a child-like voice. A small smile creeps across his face. You kiss him as he slowly gets off of you and pulls you into his arms. The strength that was in him before is gone, instead he is now fragile and timid.

All the confidence he had as a warrior is gone. He lays there needing you in that moment. His dick lays flaccid against his thigh. You stay in his embrace and don't say anything. You do not know what to say, you feel sorry for him. What happened? His eyes are back to normal but he almost refuses to look you in the eyes.

"I...don't know what came over me." He says as his voice returns to the low rumble you're familiar with. “I am wrong inside, nothing but a beast.”

"It's ok." You reassure him as you pet his hair.

"I almost hurt you." He holds you like your a fragile thing. His thumb rubs slow circles on your back.

"It's fine, I am alright." Though you don’t mention it you are sore, you hope he doesn’t expect you to get off the bed anytime soon. Yet even being sore, the pleasant feelings linger too.

"You are my mate." He says softly.

"Hmm Yup." You smile and run your hand along his side feeling his skin, as his hand goes to your ass, you feel him get semi-erect again.

"I want to be inside you again." He pants, his voice taking on a husky quality. “Especially since I didn’t have enough control to mark you last time.”He has to mark you carefully, the taste of your blood would ignite that primal energy in him again.

The bite is simple and not as deep as you thought it would be and it doesn’t hurt so much as it feels numb. He is gentler this time, softer and kinder. When it’s over he holds you close and mutters constantly about keeping you safe and happy. You wonder if maybe the other Saiyan’s are as emotionally constipated. Do they not bond with each other?

————

When you return to the girls you're sure you have an answer to that question. Each one of these Saiyan’s is a closed off man who has trouble expressing his feelings outside of yelling and violence. But they seem to have a strong desire to have small intimate bonds that give them a break from their typical constant shows of power.

It’s not the life you chose exactly but you are sure it’s possible to love and be happy with any one of these Saiyan’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write Broly here a bit different then I usually do as this Broly has a different backstory and didn’t spend most his life on Vampa with his father.


	8. I choose Vegeta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m least confident about this chapter. Vegeta is my favorite Saiyan but I’m not sure how people will like the way I wrote him here. I don’t think it’s far from the general fandom idea of his personality but maybe if you picture him as some alpha chad with no vulnerabilities then you might be disappointed by this chapter.

There should only be one choice here right? Standing in front of you is the prince of Saiyan’s himself. He is about your height, and looks every bit as scary as the others. It would soothe the rest of the girls to show that the entitled prince was a kind husband or whatever. Time to keep up your show of confidence. “Obviously I pick you.” You say looking at the prince.

Nappa laughs, his large chest shaking. “Good luck with th—“ His laughter is cut short as Vegeta elbows him hard enough to send him to the ground.

“Bold choice. You have good taste.” He walks over to you with confidence, offering his gloved hand to you and pulling you against his chest. His armor doesn’t yield to your body, his mouth gets dangerously close to your ear, his hot breath makes you shiver.

"You best be prepared little human.”

He is quick in escorting to his room, barely giving you anytime to see the other parts of the ship. Each hallway looks the same and the only indication that the door he goes through is his room is that it opened for him automatically.

The room is bare, metallic walls, no carpet, just a bed and desk. He lets you go long enough to shut and lock the door before grabbing you again.

"You should feel quite lucky little human, not only will you soon be full of my royal seed but I’m also going to make sure you enjoy getting it." His smile is cocky, his gaze smug. He bites the tip of his finger to pull off his glove, followed by the other one. Seems like clothes are already coming off.

You both sit on his bed, he's still wearing his armor while you sit there nervous. You can feel his eyes watching you. "Undress for me." He says.

You pull your shirt off as he watches, soon your pants and underwear are off as well. Bared before him you can’t help but shiver in the room's slightly cold air, your nervousness only amplified by the prince’s hungry eyes going over your body.

"Turn around." He orders and you comply, you can feel his eyes moving over every inch of your back, it sends a cold chill down your spine. His hands rest on your hips, leaning close to sniff your hair. "Mm you smell just as intoxicating as I thought you would." He says as his hands slide up your stomach and towards your chest.

He grips your breasts hard, his fingers digging in and you let out a soft yelp. "Sensitive." He says as his fingers squeeze hard enough that you can feel your breast start to numb. His mouth comes close to your ear to whisper. "Do you like me touching you here? I can feel your heart racing." He slides a hand down towards your womanhood. "Or is it here you're truly excited?"

His fingers start to stroke your nether lips which are slowly get wet as he plays. You push your chest back into his touch as he manipulates your body with ease, it's all so easy for him, he controls your pleasure with his fingertips. Soon he has you put your hands behind your back and ties them together with a small strand of ki. "I want you unable to touch me." He says flatly.

Having your arms bound like this makes you feel even more helpless than you already did. His strong fingertips trace over the side of your face and through your hair before slowly moving down to your shoulders and down your chest. He teases you by slowly sliding one finger in and out and then circling your clit with his thumb.

"You want me to make you cum don't you?” He says his voice husky. You're too embarrassed to answer, you simply nod your head. His lips touch your ear as he whispers. "Beg me."

You bite your tongue, determined to not let this brute make you beg. The warm finger that was circling your clit slows to a stop. Vegeta slides another finger inside of you, slowly thrusting them both in and out while still gently rubbing your clit with his thumb. You bite your lip as you try to contain yourself. "Please." You hear yourself moan, unable to stop yourself.

He chuckles darkly. "Please what?"

"Please make me cum." You moan. The ear against your face twitches as he stops moving his fingers. You tilt your head back to look at him and see a victorious smirk on his face. 

"A little eager aren't we?" He chuckles darkly. "I'll get to it when I want to and not a moment sooner." He slips his fingers out of you. You let out a disappointed sigh.

You expected him to continue, but he doesn't. You bite your lip and look away from him. He leans closer to your ear and whispers. "I’m going to get you pregnant. The only question is whether you want that to happen sooner or later."

You don't say anything. You’ve already begged once. Vegeta reaches for the straps of his armor and lets it fall to the floor. His clothing underneath is a skin tight spandex like suit that leaves nothing to the imagination. Every rippling and bulging muscle is shown. You're not exactly surprised to see that he is hard, but the size of him is surprising.

He seems to take a lot of pride in the hungry look in your eyes. He doesn’t bother to remove his suit opting instead to show you his raw power by just tearing it in half till it lays on the floor ruined. His cock bobs as he takes a step closer to you. It lays against his leg and twitches as his hand reaches out and grabs the side of your head.

He looks down at you with a hungry gaze. His fingers dig into your scalp as he forces you to look at his manhood. He lets out a rumbling laugh.

He raises an eyebrow. "Just so we're both clear here, when I thrust in you, you are under my control. Whatever I tell you to do, you will obey. If you don't... I will break you. Do you understand?"

You stare at his manhood. “Aren’t I already obeying you?” He chuckles at you words and turns you around. He bends you over on his bed. You can hear his breathing catch as he admires you.

You can feel his hands on your hips as he positions himself behind you. You bite your lip as you feel the head of his cock poke against your soaking pussy.

He lets out a growl and thrusts into you. You grunt in pain as you feel your insides struggle to handle the girth of him. He stops moving and lets you get accustomed to his size. Slowly he pulls his cock almost all the way out and then thrusts it back in.

“Fuck.” He pants. His dominating and sure attitude wavering. He takes a moment to catch his breath before continuing his thrusts. With each thrust he goes deeper and faster. He pushes your body into the bed with each thrust.

He lets out a grunt as his hand hits hard against your ass. His fingers slide under your body to rub your clit. You let out a moan as his other hand grabs your hip to force you to keep still as he fucks you. His breathing gets more ragged and you can’t help but think he’s going to cum soon.

You let out a small moan as he pushes all the way into you. He stays there for a moment, his body stilling. You can’t see him but you can feel and hear how quiet he’s gotten. A warm wetness leaks down your thighs confirming your suspicions. He pulls away leaving you feeling empty and dissatisfied.

He growls and walks away from you, he starts pacing. “I won’t admit when I have done wrong often...” he pauses, thinking over his words. “I was completely caught off guard with how it felt to be inside you.” His apology ends there before it even begins.

“Is that why my hands are bound? You were nervous I’d make you cum too early?” You question him. His following sigh is shaky and low. You swear you can hear him mumbling under his breath about his performance being shameful.

You'd laugh if he wasn't such a volatile person. There is no shame in not knowing hat your doing. But it seemed he'd gotten carried away with his own desires. "Unbind my hands, I'll show you a few tricks." You offer hoping to comfort him.

"Keh, I don't need your help or advice." He grunted as he snapped his fingers releasing you. He started on his rant about being a elite and prince and no mater the words he used it all boiled down to him being anxious about being stuck mated to a person who he could never make happy. That part caught you off guard.

“This was never going to work, my family legacy is going to list me as the prince who after barely saving our race failed to help it continue in anyway.” He sat on the bed beside you. No attempts to hide his nudity, his feelings just as barred as his body.

“I shouldn’t be comforting you, I was kidnapped you know.” You huff. Your eyes soften as they meet his. “Your overthinking this, lay back my prince and I’ll give you the Royal treatment.” You say tying to lift his mood. Besides a prince like him should be taken care of.

If it was a secret that you love being praised for a job well done it’s not anymore as you start to stroke Vegeta’s cock back to life. His sharp intake of breath brings a smile to your face.

"I'm not sure how this is supposed to cheer me up, but you do it very well." He says staring at the ceiling as you begin to suck on him. You hum in agreement while looking up at him through your lashes. Your hands gently cup and caress his balls. You're one of those people that like giving head and it shows.

You take his whole length in your mouth before slowly pulling back. Your hands massage his thighs and stomach as you start to quicken the pace. Your tongue swirls around his dick as you take it in and out of your mouth. When you reach the tip you run your tongue around that area before going back down. You add one hand to the mix, jerking him off while your other hand rubs and squeezes his balls.

"Tch, I won't last if you keep doing that!" He grunts. You stop right then, a hiss of frustration and relief from the prince is heard as you recall you just meant to warm him up.

You encourage him to lay back on the bed and you straddle him, your dripping core above his cock. You line him up, keeping your eyes on him. His own eyes focus on you lowering onto his Saiyan pride. The sight of his thickness disappearing into you was too much and he had to look away.

You start off with slow rocking motions and soon move on to bouncing hard and fast. His hands grip your ass as he pushes you down onto his cock. 

"Oh god!" You moan as you throw your head back in ecstasy, a sight that drives him crazy. His lips part at the thought of marking your skin.

You go faster, your hips bouncing vigorously, his hands rising up your sides. His hands squeeze your tits and pinch your nipples. Your hands are on his knees for balance as you bounce up and down.

"Oh fuck yes! Just like that! Don't stop!" Vegeta pants. He clenches his teeth to hold back and he moves a hand down between the two of you to circle your clit with his thumb.

You gasp and throw your head back as you feel a wave of pure bliss hit your senses. Your inner walls wrap around his cock and massage him while your juices run down his length.

"I...can't...hold it!" You pant as your pussy tightens and quivers with another orgasm, Vegeta's mouth opens as he moans before he pulls your neck down close enough for him to sink his canines into your flesh. The pain nothing compared to the pulsing pleasure in your body. His own release almost here as he licks the blood off your fresh mark.

"Fuck! I'm coming!" He almost shouts as he holds your hips down on his cock and shoots his hot seed deep inside of your pussy.

You lay there for a moment as you try to compose yourself. He sits you up in his lap and throws his arm around your shoulders as he kisses your hair. He looks at your shoulder and laughs softly. He gently touches the mark with his lips, a pleasant shudder going through you.

"I think I really could fall for you." He says looking into your eyes. “My Queen.” He whispers. You move closer and cuddle into his chest. You look up at him and smile contentedly.

————-

You return to the girls a few days later when Vegeta had finally felt like he proved himself a good mate. A process that included him learning how to make you cum with just his mouth.

He'd almost instantly gotten addicted to making you scream his name in bed. The Saiyan Prince was very proud of himself when he managed to make you say it for the first time.

The girls were eager to hear about what happened when you first got there so you related your story much to the entertainment of all- omitting many sexual details. Focusing instead on the feelings and understanding you found.

It wasn’t a path in life that you picked but you trust that you can make it work.


End file.
